Jeff Whitt
Miami, Florida | music= "What People are Made Of" by Modest Mouse | affiliation= | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= Power/Brawler | debut= Inferno 12.2 (April 28, 2008) | winpct=42 | wins=10 | losses=14 | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW }} Jeffrey Whitt, formerly known by his ring name Son of Shockey, is a former American collegiate football player and professional e-wrestler signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and currently competing on its Pyromania brand. He is a former LPW Hardcore Champion. Whitt gained fame playing tight end for the Miami Hurricanes football team, where he led the team to two NCAA national championships, winning the Heisman Trophy in the process. He earned the nickname "Son of Shockey" due to the several likenesses with former Hurricane, Jeremy Shockey. Despite being projected as a first round draft pick in the National Football League (NFL), Shockey grew bored of football and signed with LPW to explore a professional wrestling career. University of Miami Whitt attended the University of Miami, where he was part of the school's long tradition of star tight ends along with Kellen Winslow II and Jeremy Shockey. After Shockey was drafted to the National Football League (NFL), Whitt took on the nickname "Son of Shockey" due to his several likenesses with Jeremy. As a Hurricane, Shockey first rose to national attention as a sophomore, catching game-winning touchdowns in clutch situations. The Hurricanes went 11–1 and won a national championship, with Shockey receiving first team All-Big East honors from the league's coaches, The Sporting News, and College Football News. In 2006, Shockey was an integral member of the national championship Miami team. Shockey led the team with 74 receptions and had 1,240 yards receiving and 13 touchdowns (including bowl statistics). He was awarded with the Heisman Trophy, becoming the first tight end to win the award. In addition, Shockey won the Mackey Award, was named a first team All-American by CNNSI, the Associated Press, CBS Sportsline, and ABC Sports. Having reached the status of Heisman winner, national champion and All-American, Shockey was projected to be a top five pick in the NFL Draft. But in a move that lived up to his nickname, Shockey shocked everyone when he announced his decision to bypass the NFL, and explore a professional wrestling career. Lords of Pain Wrestling After skipping out on the NFL Draft, SOS joined Lords of Pain Wrestling, and began to compete on their Inferno brand. Shockey won his first match in wrestling against Matthew Strife on 12.2. Shockey also competed in the Inferno Six Last Spot Battle Royal on 12.3, putting in a good effort but ultimately being eliminated by Big B. Brown. Shockey would also lose his first ever pay-per-view match, a three-way Scaffold match against Daniel Oakley and eventual winner Glenn Masters. Shockey then went quiet for several weeks after the loss. He emerged at Altered Reality IV, participating in the Inferno Gauntlet against SoL. SOS stunned the Hall-of-Famer, and the world, by defeating him in the second match of the Gauntlet. Shockey would go on to say that his victory "set the tone for the entire Gauntlet." Shockey followed this win up by defeating Brown and newcomer Cash Flo in a Homecoming pre-show triple threat match. 'Insanity/Sudden Death' During the Homecoming draft, SOS was drafted from Inferno to Insanity, a move that initially did not sit well with the young superstar. His first match on the brand was a tag match; Shockey teamed with Black Ada to take on Kafu and Super Houdini. SOS and Ada won the match, and decided to make the team a permanent one. After briefly going by the name the Alliance of Sin, they became known by their now-famous moniker of Sudden Death. The duo was very dominant in their outings, winning a tag match against Saint Steve and Eddie Green at the All-Stars pre-show. Later that night, SOS and Ada were scheduled to give out the Tag Team of the Year award. The cunning and devious duo tried to award it to themselves, saying that they received 100% of the votes (despite not being on the ballot). Tromboner Man came out to to try to solve the issue, and it was discovered that the MWA had won the award. This, however, didn't stop Sudden Death from delivering an extreme ESPN2 to Tromboner Man, injuring him. This set up a six-man tag the following Insanity, as Sudden Death teamed up with cYnical to defeat the rest of the Fun Police (Daniel Oakley, RaTo, and Killswitch). Team Suddenly cYnical won the match in resounding fashion. Afterwards, Tromboner Man made the save, fighting the trio away from the ring with Hawaiian pizzas. At the Resurection pay-per-view, Sudden Death took on the MWA for the Tag Team titles in an Ironman tag team match. Despite a valiant effort from Black Ada, Sudden Death would lose their first and only shot at the tag titles. After this match, Sudden Death would begin to slide, losing several matches which saw Shockey give little effort. The group then focused on rival faction Psych Ward (then made of up Hatchet, Blackwell, and Andy Savana). Savana would eventually turn on Psych Ward and join sides with Sudden Death. Savana, as a member of Sudden Death, won the Hardcore title off of Hatchet. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Novocain Stain (Fireman's Carry swung into Uranage/Side Slam) ** Dramamine ''(Cobra Camel Clutch; often preceded by a Cobra Clutch Suplex, but not always) ** ''Ex Oblivione ''(Gory Special into Piledriver, occasionally done from the top rope; used as a last resort, when nothing else has put the opponent away) * '''Signature moves ** Personal Foul (Diving Headbutt) ** Education (Pumphandle Backbreaker, followed by a Pumphandle Suplex) ** Custom Concern (Pendulum Backbreaker, followed by either a Sidewalk Slam, Inverted Gutwrench Suplex, or a Reverse DDT) ** Styrofoam Boots (Garvin Stomp) ** Truck Stick (Running Shoulder Block) ** Never Ending Math Equation (Rapidfire combo of punches and elbows that ends in a Rolling European Uppercut) ** Red Hand Case ''(Running Palm Strike) ** ''Doin' the Cockroach (Cravate w/ knees to head, followed by a Cravate Suplex) ** Suplex variations: *** Exploder *** Half-Nelson *** Gutwrench *** (Bridging) Belly-to-Back *** Vertical ** Death Valley Driver ** Single Leg Boston Crab ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Spear ** Spinning Spinebuster ** STS ** Running Lariat ** Blue Thunder Bomb * Nicknames ** Mr. Sweet and Awful ** Baron von Bullshit ** The President of Antarctica * Theme music **''"Rock You Like a Hurricane"'' by The Scorpions **''"This Devil's Workday"'' by Modest Mouse **"What People are Made Of" by Modest Mouse'' ***"What's up? Make love?" gets heard over the loudspeaker, then Shockey makes his entrance as the rest of the song plays. *'''Demeanor/Attitude **Whitt is a big fan of Modest Mouse. As such, he quotes songs a lot, as well as giving his moves names based off of songs by the band. After being kicked out of AntiVenom, Whitt acts a bit nicer and more respectfully, and comes off as more sincere. It is speculated that Whitt wants to make up for his past actions as a member of both Sudden Death and AntiVenom, though this is as of yet unconfirmed. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hardcore Championship Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni